


grandma pants

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 3, Glasses are the worst disguise, Hospital Setting, Kara is an idiot, Lena is a wonderful person, Supercorp Week 2K17, chronic illness mentions, lots of them - Freeform, there are small humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: "We're kids, Miss Lena.... Who's gonna believe us?"~It was never actively talked about. In fact, it was an aspect of Lena’s life that she preferred to keep to herself, not because she was ashamed of it or anything.  It was more the idea that if the world found out that Lena volunteered at the Luthor Children’s Hospital, it would seem like she was attempting to buy public opinion of herself.  That, and she honestly just wanted one thing, one damn thing where no one judged her.





	grandma pants

It was never actively talked about. In fact, it was an aspect of Lena’s life that she preferred to keep to herself, not because she was ashamed of it or anything.  It was more the idea that if the world found out that Lena volunteered at the Luthor Children’s Hospital, it would seem like she was attempting to buy public opinion of herself.  That, and she honestly just wanted one thing, one damn thing where no one judged her.  

 

She always dressed down for her visits, jeans and a graphic tee, something nerdy that she’d never be caught dead in at L-Corp.  The kids loved it, always asking about the characters on her shirts, Batman and Supergirl were the crowd favourites.  Kara would get a kick out of it, she was honestly waiting for Kara to catch her out and give her those adorable puppy eyes that somehow became apparent when Lena did something unexpected.

 

It was Lena’s regular thursday visit, not much was different.  The common room was decked out in red and blue, classic Super colours.  She chuckled and snapped a photo, making sure to get her supergirl tee in the frame, and reminding herself to send it to Kara the next day.  

Lena was ripped from her musings by a solid thump and two skinny arms wrapping around her thigh.

 “Miss Lena!”

Lena knelt down, bringing herself face to face with the little girl who was dressed in an oversized Supergirl costume, with a Batman beanie covering her head.  “Happy birthday, Elphie!”

 

The little girl grinned, her oxygen tubes cutting into her cheeks, “We’re having a Supergirl party!  Miss Amy made cupcakes!  And Doctor Mercer got a cake, but I can’t see it til later when Mom and Dad get here with Kelly.”

 

Lena smiled and tugged on Elphie’s beanie, “I just need to check in with Doctor Mercer, Okay?  I’ll be right back.”  Elphie nodded, her tiny chest heaving as she succumbed to a fit of coughs, “You go sit down, baby girl.  I have a very special surprise for you a bit later okay?”

Lena lifted Elphie up, careful of the ports she knew were hidden under the costume, and sat her on the wheelchair that Elphie had been sitting in when Lena had arrived.  

 

Doctor Mercer was speaking quietly to Elphie’s parents when Lena made her way over.  Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald smiled warmly at Lena, clearly still processing some sort of news regarding Elphie’s treatments.  She stood back, giving them the space if they needed it, but was pleasantly surprised when Jane waved her over as Doctor Mercer waved, and walked away to answer the phone.  “Lena, thank you so much for organising this for Elphie.”

 

Lena shrugged, “It’s no problem Jane.  If Elphie needs to be in this place for her birthday, we’d best make the most of it.”  Lena nodded, glancing over at Elphie, who was rushing around the room in her little chair, attempting to manoeuvre herself away from Garreth, a little guy from the burns ward, who was dressed as Superman.  “Jane?”

 

Jane looked over at Lena, who was still watching the scene in front of her.  “Yes?”

 

Lena smiled brightly, and looked back at the Fitzgeralds, “What would you say if I could maybe make today a little more special?”

 

Eddie put a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Lena, you’ve already done so much…”

 

 “But what if I could get… say… Supergirl to make an appearance?”

 

Jane chuckled, “I tried so hard to get someone to dress up, but there was no…”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “You thought I meant an imitation..?”

 

Eddie glanced back at Lena, “You didn’t?”

 

 “I can guarantee you that even the best imitator is nowhere near as amazing as the girl of steel herself… If you’re not comfortable with the idea…”   
  


Jane shook her head, “Is this something you could do..?  I just… Elphie idolises her…”   
  


Lena grinned, “Give me a few minutes, maybe check that it’s okay with Doctor Mercer as well.”

 

Eddie nodded and left the common room, presumably to find Doctor Mercer.  Lena picked up her phone, Kara would easily be able to contact Supergirl at this time of the day.  Still, she was careful to shield Kara’s name from Jane.

 

**_“_ ** _ Lena?  Hey!” _

 

 “Hey, I have a favour to ask?  I can understand if you’re busy with an article…”

 

Kara laughed, “ _ It’s a slow night.  What are you up to?” _

 

 “I’m at the hospital...:”

 

 “ _ What?  Are you okay…?” _

 

 “Kara… I’m fine,” Lena laughed, as Elphie screamed, “ _ Miss Lena!  Batman stole my comic!” _

 

_ “Miss… Lena, what are you doing…?” _  Lena could hear the grin in Kara’s voice, knowing that Elphie’s voice drifted through the phone.  

 

__ “I’m at the children’s ward.  I volunteer here on three mornings a week.  It’s one of the kids birthday and she’s a bit of a Supergirl fan…”

 

_  “Oh, this is a Super favour?” _

 

 “Only if she’s not busy…?”

 

_  “I’ll text her.  She can be there in five minutes.” _

 

Lena laughed and thanked Kara, hanging up the phone and sending a thumbs up in Jane’s direction.  “She’s five minutes away.”

 

Jane smiled, “So, Miss Lena, how do you know our resident superhero?  I’ve heard you and Elphie talking about her, and now that I know you’ve got her number on speed dial…”  Jane laughed at the frown on Lena’s face, “Lena, I was a federal agent before the girls were born.  It’s my job to know things.  And you, miss Luthor, have kept your voluntary commitments very quiet…”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “I don’t do this for the recognition, Jane… and as for how we’re acquainted… that’s complicated.”  

 

 “Like… Dating her secret identity, complicated…?”

 

Lena flushed.   _ Dating her…? _  Lena had honestly never thought about Supergirl’s secret identity.  “I mean, no matter what you read in the tabloids, I am definitely not dating anyone currently.  As for her identity… I am still in the dark about that one?  Which agency did you work for?”

 

Jane smirked, “Classified.”

 

Lena felt a breeze brush her hair.  “Good afternoon, Supes…”

 

 “Lena…” Lena watched Supergirl’s eyes widen at the sight of the tight shirt with the crest across the chest.  “You… look different.”

 

 “Well, different keeps me hidden from the press, so…”  

 

Supergirl rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Jane, “Agent Fitzgerald...”

 

 “ _ Supergirl!?” _

 

 Lena grinned over at Elphie, who was halfway out of her wheelchair.  “That’s Elphie, this is her birthday party.”

 

The party drew to a close at around 7, when Elphie started yawning and clinging to the stuffed bear that Lena had given her a few months before.  “Mom, can Miss Lena and Supergirl read me a bedtime story?”

Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around Elphie, “Honey, Daddy and I will be back tomorrow morning okay.  We’re gonna talk to Doctor Mercer about you coming home next week.”

 

Elphie grinned, “Really?”

 

 “Yeah baby.  Lena, is that okay?”

 

Lena smiled, “It’s no problem, maybe Supergirl and I can tell Elphie about some of our adventures?”

 

Elphie cheered tiredly as Supergirl easily lifted her up into her arms, “Lead the way, Elphie!”

 

It had been almost a month since Elphie’s birthday, and Kara had asked to tag along to her hospital visits after hearing about her mornings, presumably from their mutual friend.  Lena had readily agreed, running it past the volunteer co-ordinator, that same afternoon.  

 

Their first morning together, a Saturday, it was a dreary morning in National City, so Lena had organised a few of her interns to assist with a makeshift robotics lab in the common room.   Kara had been almost as excited as Lena about it, reading through Lena’s notes and instructional sheets, and excitedly mentioning her first grade science fair project.  

 

Kara Danvers was a closet science nerd. 

 

They’d set the desks up and distributed the little bags of wires and circuitry that they’d put together the night before.  

 “It can get loud,” Lena said, as they waited for the kids to start trickling in after their morning visits.  “They get excited easily.”

 

Kara chuckled, “I think I can handle a few kids Lena…”  Kara’s sentence was cut off as a small, familiar body slammed into her side, “Hey Elphie!”

 

Lena froze, watching the two interact.  It didn’t take long before the situation dawned on her.  Kara Danvers was the worst liar ever, and Lena was an idiot.  She arched an eyebrow at Kara, who looked up and finally clicked, “Ah… Any chance you can forget this little slip up?”

 

Surprisingly enough, that initial twinge of hurt that surfaced was quickly replaced with a surge of affection for the dork in front of her.  There was no way that her best friend hid this secret for anything less than noble reasons. 

 “I’m not sure that that’s a thing I can do, Miss Danvers…” she held her arms open for Elphie, who quickly filled them.

 

 “Miss Lena!”  

 

Lena kneeled down and tugged Elphie’s beanie down, “You wanna build a remote car?”

 

 “Can Supergirl help?”

 

Lena looked up at Kara, who was nervously biting her lip, “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her.  But I think we’ll have to stick with the soldering irons today.  Her heat vision is a little too strong for little wires.”

 

Kara had the decency to look sheepish, remembering the fried circuits of Lena’s alien detection device.   “For the record, I’m not sorry about that.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes as a wave of children came rushing through the door, “Good morning everyone!”

 

Kara smiled at them as they all took their seats around the room, listening to the few giggles and whispers from around the room, regarding Kara’s identity.  

 

 “I understand you’re all excited about our visitor today.  This is Kara, a very good friend of mine…”   
  


 “It’s Supergirl in a ugly sweater,” one of the younger boys said, crossing his arms across his chest.  There were several kids following his stance, nodding along in agreement.

 

 “Uh… Actually… Supergirl is… she was busy…”   
  


 “Doing actual superhero work for a change,” Lena finished, cutting of Kara’s rambling.  

 

The boy rolled his eyes, “Are all your excuses as terrible as your disguise,  _ Kara _ ?”

 

Lena had to admit, Caleb had a point.  It wasn’t her fault that she laughed, this situation was hilarious.  Supergirl had been outed by a group of six to nine year olds.  

 

 “Lena, you’re not helping,” Kara sighed.

 

 “I’m sorry… I can’t believe I didn’t realise.”

 

Kara shook her head, “We’ll talk about this later.  Can we science now please?”

 

Lena nodded, her laughter dying down, “Alright gremlins, I understand this is exciting, but Miss Kara’s name is a very big secret.  I’m trusting that you can all understand that.” 

 

 “We’re kids, Miss Lena.  Who’s gonna believe us?  Supergirl wears grandma pants on her days off…”

 

 “Caleb, enough…” Kara couldn’t blame Lena for laughing at him. 

 

That was why her disguise was so effective.  Glasses and pastel on the Girl of Steel?  Who would believe  _ that _ ?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
